Becoming Who I Am
by DarkFateDaemon
Summary: Ryou is a Yu-Gi-Oh! addict he just loves it...mayB he loves it too much...AU-ish Only ch 1 now, gets betta later...rndunno about pairs...or shonen-ai...


Disclaimer: No own YGO...or Chop Suey

* * *

Chapter 1: Wake Up

The radio quietly popped to life as the radio station played "System of a Down" by Chop Suey. Ryou Bakura groaned and got up, partially ignoring the song. He rummages through his closet for a decent outfit. Lately, he had been throwing whatever around.

_Wake up  
Grab a brush and put a little (makeup)  
Grab a brush and put a little  
Hide the scars to fade away the (shakeup)  
Hide the scars to fade away the  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?  
Here you go create another fable_

Returning from the bathroom, Ryou threw his PJs into what suppose to be his closet. Ruffling out the crumple from his bed sheets, he quickly made his bed. _Well, atleast that's something that look nicely organized._ Ryou muses to himself.

_You wanted to  
Grab a brush and put a little makeup  
You wanted to  
Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup  
You wanted to  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?  
You wanted to_

Checking through his backpack content, he made sure he had everything he need and don't have anything that would add unnecessary weight. He groaned when he realized that he didn't switch the content of his job's supplies with his schoolwork. About 10 notebooks, several broken pencils, and 100 lbs. of used paper, Ryou finally got his backpack organized.

_I don't think you trust  
In, my, self-righteous suicide  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die, die  
Wake up_

He brush through his already smoothed out hair hastily. Glancing at his reflection he smiled a bit. Well, it was close to a smile. There was a void of emptiness in the hallow smile of his.

_Grab a brush and put a little (makeup)  
Grab a brush and put a little  
Hide the scars to fade away the (shakeup)  
Hide the scars to fade away the  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?  
Here you go create another fable_

Rushing downstairs, he glanced at the kitchen counter where a note was posted on top of a paper bag.

_Ryou,_

_I'm sorry, but I had to get to work early today. You will have to walk. Here is your lunch. I'll see you later._

_Love, Mom_

Ryou sighed and grabbed the bag and stuffed it into his backpack. He pours out a bowl of cereal and milk. Slowly crunching at the cereal away, he run through the Seattle Times from the beginning to the ads.

_You wanted to  
Grab a brush and put a little makeup  
You wanted to  
Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup  
You wanted to  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?  
You wanted to_

Rinsing his bowl and drying it, he sat patiently at the dinning table watching the clock tick towards 6:55. When it came, he got to his shoes and tied them on slowly. Gathering his stuff in a ready position, he opened the door but hesitated. There was something missing.

_I don't think you trust  
In, my, self righteous suicide  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die  
In, my, self righteous suicide  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die_

_Shit._ Ryou thought as he quickly threw down his backpack and untie his shoe. Running up the stairs, he nearly tripped at every step. As he races down the hallway to his bedroom, he collided into his closed bedroom door. Feeling very stupid, Ryou chuckled embarrassed and was so glad that his friends weren't there to see that.

_Father, father, father, father  
Father into your hands, I commend my spirit  
Father into your hands  
Why have you forsaken me  
In your eyes forsaken me  
In your thoughts forsaken me  
In your heart forsaken, me oh_

Upon entering his room, the song was about to end. Sighing, he hopped over his bed and waited for a bit as the song come to an end.

_Trust in my self-righteous suicide  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die  
In my self righteous suicide  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die_

_Truly, angels deserve to die. They are just too happy. _Ryou thought bitterly as he switched the radio off and rushed downstairs. Miraculously, he didn't falter at any of the steps except for her jumped the last 5. Quickly tying his shoe again, he ran out the door, locking it, and ran down the driveway. Taking a deep breath, he briskly strode down the sidewalk.

Advancing upon the bus stop, he notice that he was just in time to catch the bus. _Thank God. _Ryou sighed as he got on. Atleast the day wasn't so bad. Well, so far.

* * *

DR: How ya like it? Good? Bad? Ok? Boring? Anyway…ehem…I'll like to tell you all this…My original penname was Daemon Rara-avis…but for some odd reason…I was deleted…so I'm starting fresh…well…almost…

ANY REQUEST FOR MY ORIGINAL STORIES ARE ACCEPTED. I DEEP APOLOGIZE. IF YOU'RE NOT SURE WHAT MY EARLIER WORKS WERE:

A Story

Beauty Without A Name

Just Like Planned

My Name Is Bakura Ryoo

Never

Switched

The Angels Are Falling

The Day Is Done

You Are My Love

You Paid The Price For Love

YuGiOh! The Forbidden Millennia

Welcome To My Life

SORRY!


End file.
